mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shimizu Yuki
Yuki Shimizu is a Japanese mangaka. Shimizu-sensei hit it big with Love Mode and is currently working on the popular Ze for the publisher Shinshokan. She's very health conscious and loves motorcycles. Shimizu-sensei's introduction to boys' love manga was when she read an issue of the magazine June. Before, she had hated BL but her eyes were soon opened to the greatness of BL. Her works include: *Love Mode - Mistaken identities, bizarre accidents and pratfalls, tragic pasts and plenty of broken hearts, and that's just for starters! Love Mode tells the story of the lives of the men involved with the classy male escort service, Blue Boy. Lovelines intertwine and cross, friendships are made and broken in this boys' love classic! *Recipe - A series of inter-related oneshots:High school student Kou is confused about his feelings for ex-model Kaiya. Kaiya acts like an older brother, but is in fact a sadist who enjoys tormenting Kou. It may be too late for naive Kou to escape the super pervert. Dying Happy (Shindemo Ii) Yuujin's lover Jun is insatiable, but he promises he won't cheat. Yuujin's wearing himself out every night to keep Jun satisfied, so why is Jun seeing his ex-lover? The Uncle I like (Boku no Suki de Ojisan)- Young Doctor Renji is an expert at finding other people's lost items. So when a young boy sees him with a pair of lost gloves and says, "Pick me up too.", will Renji have to return his latest find to its original owner, or is it finders keepers? Decoration-Super pervert Kaiya is back and determined to mark his territory. Poor Kou. *ZE - In the weird house of Wakeari, Raizou has fallen in love. His object of desire is Kon. Even though Kon is an antisocial pretty boy, he does not laugh at Raizou. As the intense love scene of the tenants continues day after day, Raizou begins to like Kon more and more. At the same time, Kon is doing a secret "job" for clients that come to the house... *Don't Worry Mama (Illustrations only) - Left behind on a deserted island he was visiting on business, Yuichi must now spend his days with his good-for-nothing obese co-worker/boss, Imakura until someone realizes they're missing! As the two spend more and more time in each other's presence, Yuichi's "nice-guy" facade starts to break down, and...! *Lover's Mode *Matsugo no Yume - a oneshot manga found at Love Mode manga *The Man Who Doesn't Take Off His Clothes (Illustrations only) - After leading anything but a fashionable collegiate life, Kaitani is entering his third year at a major cosmetics company. His boss is the Adonis, Fujiwara. Although any number of women have had their eyes on Fujiwara, Kaitani can't think of him as anything but an ill-mannered snob. Word around the office is that Fujiwara keeps his clothes on even when making love! Things start to heat up when the two clash over a marketing campaign for a new line of men's cosmetics. She has recently released English translations of Love Mode, which is being released in the United States by BLU Manga. Category:Manga artists zh:志水雪